Lord Titans
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: I hate the name of this story! but i do like the actual one. it's a parody of the lord of the rings. it's one chapter and does as usual have Robin and Starfire. please read!


E dOkay, bit intro here! This is a lot like the lord of the rings except no ring! There is something similar but you don't find out for a little while, but the basic plot line is the same. To defeat the enemy Slade. I'll tell you the characters are in similarity to the movies.  
  
Robin= Aagorn (naturally.)  
  
Raven=Legelos (sorry for misspellings)  
  
Beast Boy=Gimli  
  
Cyborg=I guess he's just a character on his own, no real connection with other characters of the movie but if you think so please tell me!  
  
Slade=Saron  
  
Blackfire=Saurmon  
  
Starfire=Arrwen/Eorwen only because she has powers and likes robin (  
  
And I know I should be working on my other fic but I have no inspiration and I've had this for a while so I'm going with this! And besides, this might turn out to be a super long chapter!  
  
I guess I should explain the story line a bit, since it will be a bit confusing. Okay, so Slade is the terrible bad guy and three thousand years ago there was a great battle. He had created for himself a dark power that he could use to wipe out the entire planet. The only reason he could not use it during battle was because it took some concentration into summoning it. When he killed a great deal of warriors and his minions were fighting them off he began to summon the power. As he was about to release it, the king at the time, Isalmon (I-sal-mon) snuck past the evil warriors and charged at Slade. Slade lost the concentration and picked up his sword, as did Isalmon. Their swords clashed, but Isalmon's broke in half. While Slade was coming down again Isalmon whipped the sword through the air and sliced Slade's stomach. The power that was inside was released its self and into Isalmon, but only for so long. It went through many men and each time they were killed it was released again. Any man who was the holder of it could summon great power, and though they wanted to use it for good, the used it for greed and power; evil. The power can also take hiding in things like rocks until cracked, or trees until burned. The only thing is, no one knows where it hides, and now, Slade has regenerated and is back to life. He calls to it and for the last one hundred years he has been, only still it waits for the only real person who can truly set it free now. Isalmon's heir, the son of Rothen. Robin. At the age of 23 Robin ventures out prepared for what his destiny seeks him to do. Setting out on the journey alone, with nothing but his skill, sword and dagger. So here's where the real story begins, not sure of when it will truly end.  
  
Robin walked through the country side of a pleasant land. Only a week before was he at his mentor's home. Though he is prepared in skill and strength, he but so young and not prepared in his sole. He carries a heavy burden, the fate of the world depending on him. It was his grandfather who held the burden inside him and it corrupted him as it did many others. Robin knows the only way to destroy it, and that would be to forsake it. Any man has the power, but not the mind to do it. He does not yet know if he will be able to do this task for it is still too early to tell. He makes his way to Azerath, in hopes to find traveling companions, as Bruce said he would find. There are some of Slade's follower's about, that bear the violet hand of Blackfire, the niece of the King of Jumpson. (like Jump City), but turned toward the dark side and became a sorceress. IN a few days passing he made it to the dark kingdom of Azerath. You would think they would be with Slade, but they despise the way he uses his powers for evil, and he doesn't even meditate! Which is a big no no. Robin gets there and is greeted by the leader Menthlon. Robin is friends of the Azerath's and speaks their language fluently. They respect Robin because he is the rightful king of Gotham.  
  
"in Azerath (a/n: just pretend that they're speaking a different language! Like, pretend it's elvish, ok? Lol) Robin, it Is good to see you." Menthlon speaks.  
  
"It is good to see you to. Tell me, Bruce says that you someone to help me on my journey?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I have two. One was brought here by his grandfather yesterday. He's a changling, I'm sure that will do you greatly."  
  
"You have no idea." Robin smiles. They go to a great room and see two figures standing there. One is green and considerably short and the other is of Azerath, donning a blue cloak and black fight suit. (her regular clothes.) Robin goes to the girl and speaks to her in Azerath, "Ah, Raven. It's good to see you. I thank you for joining me." Raven gives a small smile to her friend of younger years.  
  
"The same to you Robin."  
  
"Uh hello! I can't understand what you're saying!" The green one said.  
  
"That's the point." Raven says flatly.  
  
"I'm Robin son of Rothen. And this is Raven of Azerath whom you've met I presume?"  
  
"Yah, Beast Boy's my name."  
  
"Glad to have you with us." (a/n: ok from now on anything said in Azerath will be in between ok?)  
  
"Yah sure." Raven says and walks away. Beast Boy scowls. The next day they set out. Beast Boy having only a sword, but that was almost unnecessary. Robin with his usual and Raven had her never ending black arrows. (a/n: they're surrounded by dark energy so that no matter where they strike on the armor it will go through it. And also the never ending thing is because Legolos's never seem to! I don't get that! Lol. I think it might be because he's an elf and has magic. But it's still pretty funny to only see like seven arrows and he shoots fifteen.)  
  
"Ok, so like where are we heading?" Raven sighs.  
  
"Where do you think? Mordor." (a/n: sorry! I don't own the lord of the rings! I just couldn't be creative! Thinking up these weird names for people is hard enough! Lol, plus this suits it!)  
  
"I know that! I mean, where are we going now? I mean to get there?"  
  
"Well, for now we're going to Jumpson. The king Farnois is there and I here Slamens (like orcs) are running around freely there. They are in need of aid, and they have men, they are the horse lords so they will be needed for war."  
  
"Uh, why doesn't Animal lad just change into a giant dragon! That would be easier." Raven stated.  
  
"Uh, no can do. I can't change into big things like that."  
  
"But that's what your supposed to do." She protested.  
  
"Yah, but I'm not strong enough to! I'm only fifteen. I can only change into some things."  
  
"Is a horse one of them?" Raven asked annoyed.  
  
"No."  
  
"No!" her eyes glow, "How can that be! It is a simple animal!"  
  
"Well you don't understand! It's a lot harder than it looks! Besides, you can fly! Why don't you just fly us there!"  
  
"Because! It takes an enormous amount of energy and I'd have to meditate a lot to make that sort of energy journey possible! And if I do then I won't be able to use dark magic in battle making me almost useless!"  
  
"Well, then if you can't do that, then you have to understand that I can't do things beyond my power too." Raven's eyes softened and she sighed. She turned her back and they continued on. Jumpson was not far, but that also meant they would be running into Slamens very soon.  
  
"You know, it looks to me like we're taking the long way to Jumpson! Why not pass through the mines of Mlaithon? It would be much faster."  
  
"No Beast Boy, I would only go there if I had no other choice."  
  
"Oh robin," a voice from far away spoke to themselves, "If the pass fails you, then where will you go? You know that there are far more dangerous things than Slamens in the mines." The evil voice chuckled.  
  
The three traveled on the snowy mountain. Raven levitated and stood up on a ledge, "There is a distant voice."  
  
"It's Blackfire!" Piles and piles of snow begin to fall. Raven tries to stop them but it gets to heavy to stop all of them.  
  
"Robin! We have to turn back!" Raven yells.  
  
"C'mon! let's take the passage way through the mines!" Beast Boy shouts. Robin falters and nods. They circle round the mountain and see large walls, "It's the mine walls!" They reach a point and robin waits for the moon light. As it appears a door shape engraved markings appear, "So what does it say?"  
  
"Speak friend, and enter." Robin states.  
  
"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asks.  
  
"It means, speak the password and then we can go in." Robin says something in Azerath, but the door doesn't budge, "Hm?" he ponders. They sit down there for a while before Beast Boy stands up. He goes in front of the door.  
  
"It's a riddle." He says to himself, "Speak friend and enter. Robin! What's the Azerath word for friend?"  
  
"Melon." (a/n: that really is the elvish word for it! My friend told me that.) the door suddenly opened. They began to go inside and Raven walked past Beast Boy and simply said.  
  
"Good thinking Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled at her compliment.  
  
"OK, we must be very aware. There are more dreadful things in the mines the Slamens." They walked through the long three day walk through the mines. They finally reached a room where there was a grave. Robin found a journal in a skeleton's hand. He took it and opened it. He began to read it, "We were attacked. We knew they were coming when we heard the drumming of their walking. We tried to fight them off, we can't get out, we can't get out. They're here." The book ends. Beast Boy stands by a well and stares at a skeleton he goes to grab the bucket its grabbing and the head falls off. The two look at him.  
  
"Oops." Then whole body falls down the well clanging all the way down. Raven yells at him.  
  
"Next time why don't you through yourself down the well and rid us of your stupidity." Beast Boy looked down ashamed and suddenly they all began to here drumming.  
  
"Oh no, they're here." Robin said. He drew his sword. Raven got her bow ready. The door began to bang but Raven held it shut. She glanced outside and an arrow almost hit her. She fired three arrows and quickly shut the door.  
  
"They have a cave troll." She says plainly. They all get away from the door. They barge through and Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and the three begin to battle. Raven is firing arrows at the troll, and Beast Boy is throwing Slamens left and right while Robin is taking on fifteen easily, since Slamens aren't the best of warriors they hold no chance to him. Raven calls the dark forces to toss the troll, "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthios!" she gets on top of it and firers two arrows in its head. She jumps off as it stagers around. She shoots a final arrow in its throat and it dies. They have won but they hear many more are coming. They rush out and are running and the Slamens are very close behind. Soon they were surrounded. Beast Boy turned into a goat and rammed some out of the way and Raven threw another great amount too. They were almost to the bridge, the only way out. The Slamens kept coming when they all heard a loud ear banging roar. A firery creature emerged and all the Slamens ran away. The three kept making their way to the bridge. The monster was hot on their trail and they ran across the bridge and Raven destroyed it. As the monster fell it whipped a firey crack at Raven's leg and pulled her down. She screamed.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He turned into numerous kinds of birds but none would be strong enough to save her. He fell to his knees and almost cried when he saw Raven all of a sudden float above him smirking, "Raven!" he embraced her!" She choked.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" She pushed him off.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just glad to see you!"  
  
"Uh, hello? I can levitate." She stated. They made there way out of the mines and were greeted by forest.  
  
"We must travel quickly, by night time this place will be swarming with Slamens." They traveled for days and had encounters with Slamens and Slamenites, a more deadly kind of Slamens that's more difficult to take down. They reached a small town, that was part of Jumpson and found it was still intact, but probably not for long. They ventured through it, and found that there was a man about 26, who was quite unique. He was part human part robot. His name was Cyborg and decided to join them on their journey to defeat Slade once and for all. Jumpson Castle was only two days away now. Cyborg had even provided three horses for them, though Raven and Beast Boy had to share one.  
  
A young girl of 18 sat staring out her window. She got up and made her way to the main hall where she saw her uncle, King Farnois sitting in his throne, looking old and grey as if about to die.  
  
"Uncle? Please, Your neice Blackfire has turned against us, and your son......he is dead. Will you not go to him?" the king says nothing. The girl bends down and cries. Then, a pale looking man comes and stands by her.  
  
"Oh, Starfire. Do not be trouble—  
  
"Get away from me Slake!" she stands up quickly and backs off, her lavender colored dress swaying a little. She leaves the room and goes outside that overlooks empty plains, she then sees three horses making their way here. It was very windy out and the flag of Jumpson bearing a horse on it tore off its pole and floated towards the entrance gate. Robin and the four made their way in and Robin saw as the flag landed off to the side of him. They made there way to the top of the castle and as they were about to go in they were stopped by guards.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't let you in while you're so heavily armored." They removed all of their things and Raven was stopped from entering, "I don't think I should let you in."  
  
"What, I'm harmless without my arrows." They nodded and let her in. they walked in and saw the king and Slake.  
  
"I told you not to let her in here!" Slake yelled. The guards started to go after her, but the boys took care of them. Slake was about to run when Beast Boy turned in a tiger.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you." He said. Raven moved towards the king and he began to laugh.  
  
"You have no power. I have black magic just like you, you can't beat me." Blackfire said through the king. Raven scowled.  
  
"Its dark magic that I have not black magic, there's a difference!" she sent dark magic at the king and began to draw Blackfire out of him. Starfire came in and began to run to him but Robin grabbed her.  
  
"Wait." He whispered. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment before they returned their gaze to Raven and the king. Raven through one more shot of dark magic and Blackfire was thrown back into her tower. The king began to fall out of his chair but Starfire pulled out of Robin's grasp and rushed to catch him. Right before everyone's eyes he was aging to a younger form. His long white hair and beard turned to a dirty blonde and his big wrinkles disappeared. Starfire smiled.  
  
"I know your face." He smiled at her, "Starfire."  
  
"Uncle!" she hugged him and he hugged back. Robin couldn't help but smile. He looked up at Slake and had him thrown out of the kingdom. He came up to the four.  
  
"And you are you?" Robin stepped forward.  
  
"This is Cyborg son of Hilemlain. Beast Boy a changling. Raven of Azerath, and I'm Robin son of Rothen."  
  
"You're Isalmon's heir?" Robin blushed and nodded, "Well my lord, I'm glad you're here. All of you, I thank."  
  
"Farnois, Slamens and Slamenites are all over this land. They've destroyed many villages and they will begin their attack here soon."  
  
"All this has happened? Tell me where is my son?"  
  
"He is dead." Starfire's voice faltered a bit. They had a funeral and the king was deeply angered but was not ready for war. He commanded they all go to Helms Deep. Men rode on horses and the women and children walked. Beast Boy was talking about how there were not many left, and how they could just spring out of the ground and nonsense. Starfire laughed. Robin smiled, he thought it must be hard, with no parents and her sister with the enemy. That very well means that she has powers as well. Maybe not black magic, but power none the less. Her sister could fire star bolts, he figures the same for Starfire. Two men rode ahead and saw that it looked clear, but they hear a growl from up ahead and see a bulldog/wolf looking creature with a Slamens riding it. Raven shot an arrow at it and turned back to Robin, who was off his horse.  
  
"A scout!" She yelled. He ran to the king and told him. They began to gather up the men and the king went to Starfire.  
  
"Take the women and children to the keep. I leave them in your order."  
  
"But I can fight!"  
  
"No! you must listen to me." He rides off. She looks to Robin and stares at him, he stares back. He jumps on his horse and rides off. She begins to lead the women and children to the keep. Raven continues to shoot arrows and turns to see Beast Boy on the horse. She jumps on it and rides with him in back. Beast Boy falls off and turns into a leopard and attacks the Bull wolfs. He turns into a gorilla and throws one. Then he turns back into himself and stabs one of them but it falls on top of him. A Slamens came and was about to stab him but he grabbed his head an twisted it causing the Slamens to die and fall on top of the bull wolf, that was on top of Beast Boy. Another bull wolf came over and was about to kill him but Raven shot an arrow and killed it, and then it fell on top. Robin was fighting and then tried to kill a Slamens on a bull wolf but he got caught on the strap. He stabbed the Slamens and it fell off but he was still caught on the strap. The bull wolf tried to get him off but didn't stop in time and fell off a cliff dragging Robin with him. The rest continued to fight and won. Raven looked around.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg comes and throws the carcasses off Beast Boy.  
  
"Thanks Cy."  
  
"No prob BB." They went over to Raven and helped look for Robin. They neared a cliff and they heard A Slamens laughing. Raven went over and Cyborg grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Your friend is...dead!" He continued laughing. Raven held a sword to his throat.  
  
"You're lying!" He continued to laugh until he died. Then they saw he clutched something. They opened his hand and say Robin's mask.  
  
When the men, (and Raven) reached Helm's Deep, Starfire greeted them. She reached the three and saw they were sad. He smile faded, "Where is lord Robin?" Beast Boy looked up at her.  
  
"He fell." He said choked up. She turned and saw her uncle, he looked at her and saw that she had learned of what happened. He looked away and continued walking to the main hall at the top. Later towards the evening Raven concentrated on trying to locate Robin, but his signal was weak, "Hang on! I have an idea!" Beast boy said. He tried really hard and transformed in a foal. Raven looked at him skeptically, "Ok, I'm gonna try and communicate with a horse." He went up to Robin's old horse and tried really hard at what he knew was horse. The horse seemed to understand and bolted off.  
  
"I hope you didn't say run away."  
  
"No, I told it to find Robin and bring him back."  
  
"Oh brother." They all sat in the main hall dining on their victory. Starfire left and stared out. A day past and people kept arriving from all over. People pact a lot of food supplies into the mountain for the women and children.  
  
Robin lay at the shore of the river, barely alive. A horse comes and begins to move him. He wakes up when the horse starts to lick him. He realizes it's his horse and pets it. He gets up on it and it takes him towards Helm's Deep. On the way he sees in the far distance a large army of Slamenites heading for the Keep. He told the horse to hurry in Azerath, since it held power in the language over horses. He finally made it to the keep and when he dismounted he turned and saw Raven smiling.  
  
"You're late." She said. He smiled confused at her and they laughed a little bit and she gave him back his mask. He turned around again when he saw Raven's eyes looking somewhere else. He looked and up the stairs was Starfire. She made her way down and stared in disbelief. She made it to him and stared up at him. She touched his face as if to make sure he was there. He smiled at her and she smiled brightly and hugged him in pure bliss that he was alive. He hugged her back. They made it to the main hall and Robin met the king. The king smiled.  
  
"My boy, we thought you were gone."  
  
"Well I'm here and I won't be the only one to show up here. Slamenites are heading this way. At least ten thousand. We must go to war." Farnois's face faltered.  
  
"Ten thousand? But, we only have three hundred. We....we can not  
  
"But we have no choice! Call gotham! Call for aid!"  
  
"Gotham? Where was Gotham before during our time of aid! No, Gotham will not come."  
  
"Well, what about the riders of Jumpson? Will they not come?"  
  
"It is to far, they will not make it in time."  
  
"Well, I could ride out and ask them for help." Cyborg offered.  
  
"No, you are essential! You have power, we'll need that."  
  
"No, we have no choice. We do not have enough people." Raven said.  
  
"We could call for Azerath! The old alliance—  
  
"What alliance? The alliance is dead. We are not in amongst friends as you are Robin."  
  
The rest of the day all men were preparing. The women and children were doing into the mountains and saying goodbye to their husbands and sons. Night fell, and Robin waited with his friends, except Cyborg who left earlier. Starfire went up to her uncle, in something similar to what she wears in the show.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I can fight uncle! Please you must—  
  
"No! it is not safe." He is cut off by a high pitched horn.  
  
"That is no Slamens horn!" Raven said. They made there way outside and were greeted as Azerath warriors made their way into the keep. (a/n: Azerath warriors only have the arrow power okay? I'm making Raven's power more like a girl thing for the sake of the story. Lol.)  
  
"Azerath warriors," Robin said, "You are most welcome."  
  
They prepared for battle. They lined up against the wall overlooking and seeing the army approaching. Beast Boy tried to stand on his tip toes to see what was going on, not wanting to change into anything so he'll have the element of surprise.  
  
"You could've picked a better spot!" He said to Raven, who just smiled smugly. Robin was talking to the Azerath warriors.  
  
You will show no mercy! Because you will receive no mercy! the Slamenites were all lined up in front of the keep. An old man with a bow and arrow accidentally let go and it hit a Slamenites. It falls dead, "Hold your fire!"  
  
"What's going on out there!" Beast Boy asked frustrated.  
  
"Shall I describe it for you," they look at each other, "Or shall I find you a box?" Beast Boy laughs. Rain begins to fall. Soon the Slamenites horn sounds and the battle begins. (once again I'm not good at describing battles. Please try and picture one or the movie one. I'll try as hard as I can with the main characters though!) Raven and all the other warriors of Azerath fired arrows, along with some other soldiers. Robin was commanding them, since he had no bow and arrow and saw out of the corner of his eye a green flash. He saw Starfire flying through the air firing star bolts. She dodged the arrows that the Slamenites fired at her.  
  
"Starfire!" Soon they starter bringing in the ladders. Someone yelled, "ladders!"  
  
"Good!" Beast Boy said. They Slamenites got on the ladders and began to attack the inside. Raven shot an arrow at one of the ladders ropes and it fell. Beast Boy turned from animal to animal to kill them, "Hey Raven! Two already!"  
  
"I'm on seventeen!" She yelled. He went wide eyed.  
  
"Seventeen!" he went on killing.  
  
"Nineteen!" She shouted and he just grumbled. Robin reached Starfire since she pulled back to get the Slamenites that were now in the keep.  
  
"Starfire! What are you doing here!" he asked as he kept fighting.  
  
"What does it look like Lord Robin?" she said simply as she stuck her blade in a Slamenites head.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here."  
  
"Why! Raven is and she's a girl! She has gifts as I do! Why shouldn't be allowed to fight!" she said as she flew off to kill the enemy somewhere else. Robin sighed and made a mental note to know where she was at all times. The Slamenites brought in to bombs to blow away the solid rock wall. Robin saw this.  
  
Raven take him down! Raven looked where the Slamenites was charging to. She fired an arrow but it kept going, kill him Raven! she fired another arrow but it kept going. It jumped to the bombs and there was a huge explosion. The Slamenites started coming in, but the men rose up and started fighting. On the other side the Slamenites were trying to knockdown the wall. The broke through but Starfire and Robin got there to hold them off. The king was shot with an arrow in the arm and was being pulled back.  
  
"Robin! Give me time!"  
  
"How much time do you need!"  
  
"As much as you can give me." Beast Boy met up with him and they crept around to a door that led to the outside. They peered around a corner and saw a large gap from there to the bridge.  
  
"Ah c'mon we can take them!"  
  
"It's a long way, and you're too tired from changing into things now to do it anymore." Beast Boy looked around anxiously.  
  
"Toss me." Robin looked at him skeptically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't jump that far you have to toss me!" Robin got ready to, "Oh, don't tell Raven."  
  
"Not a word." He tossed him over to the side and quickly jumped behind him and they started attacking from in front ands knocking the Slamenites off the bridge. The king saw it was hopeless. He ordered for them to pull back into the keep. Raven lowered a rope for them, but Robin told Beast Boy to go ahead. He stayed and kept on fighting. When Beast Boy got over he ran to the Keep. Raven got on a shield and slid down stairs firing an arrow the whole time down and she kicked the shield up so it flew into a Slamenites throat. Robin continued to fight and saw the rope, he was about to grab it when...  
  
Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and the king were in the great hall discussing.  
  
"Where is Robin!" Beast Boy screamed in a frenzy. Starfire looked worried, and scared. Soon the door pushed open. There stood Robin, with a gash on his arm but other than that he was fine. Beast Boy was about to run and give a high five but was beaten to it by Starfire who flew (literally) into his arms.  
  
"hey!" Beast Boy started but was cut off by Raven's hand over his mouth. He took the time to see and saw that Robin was clearly hugging her back as if the world depended on it. They parted.  
  
"All is lost, Robin." The King said forlorn, "We have lost."  
  
"Ride out with me. If this is the end, then end it grandly!" he looked to the window and saw that dawn was approaching.  
  
"Yes, yes!" The king shouted. The mounted their horses and began to ride out, knocking Slamenites of the bridge and running them over. Robin looked over to the east and a top the hill he saw Cyborg ride up on it.  
  
"Jumpson fights alone." A man in armor rode up next to him.  
  
"No they don't." He held up his sword, "Riders of Jumpson! Attack!" they charged forward and the Slamenites all got ready but were blinded as the sun rose up over the hill top. The horses and soldiers clashed with the Slamenites and they were defeated in moments time. After a while Helm's Deep was won. Raven walked around and saw Beast Boy sitting on a dead Slamenites. Raven cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"42." She said.  
  
"Oooo, 42. not bad. 43." Raven took out an arrow and fired it and hit in between Beast Boy's legs.  
  
"43."  
  
"I already killed it!"  
  
"It was twitching."  
  
"It's twitchin' because it's got my sword embedded in its nervous system!" he said as he grabbed hold of the sword and moved it, showing the creature twitch. Robin stood with Cyborg and they shook hands.  
  
"You have no idea what great timing that was." Robin said.  
  
"Well, it's like I've got a signal for an arm." He pointed to his right arm where he had a cybernetic blaster. Robin smiled. Cyborg looked from behind Robin, "Uh I think I'll get going and find BB and Rae. Talk to yah later Robin!" he left. Robin turned and found Starfire.  
  
"Starfire!" he was caught by surprise, "Look, I'm sorry about the whole thing with you fighting. It's just, well. With Raven, I've known her for a while and I've seen her fight before. I've never seen you fight before either."  
  
"Considering the fact that we just met?" Robin blushed.  
  
"Well, yah that. Look, I know that your capable of fighting. Very well, in fact. But, I'm just worried that. I don't know I'm just worried.....about you. I know that sounds weird but it's the tr—  
  
Starfire pulled him down and kissed him. He was taken way off guard. He pulled away.  
  
"Whoa! You just can't do that! You can't catch me off guard like that!" she looked embarrassed at what she had done, "Ok now I'm prepared." She looked up to see him smiling. She smiled and pulled down and kissed him again. He kissed her back. The three watched this.  
  
"I just don't see Robin as the lovey dovey kissing type." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Well, then you must not be looking where we are, because that's what he's doing." Cyborg retorts.  
  
The next day came and their was much talk.  
  
"Farnois, now that Blackfire has fallen Slade will unleash his army, wich is much greater. And he'll start his attack on Gotham. We must help them." Robin said.  
  
"No, they did not come to our aid for anything when they knew damn well we were in need of it. We will not help them." Robin and the three discussed what they should do.  
  
"Look, I can ride out there again. Go to the steward, Thaloniame. Convince him to call for help, or something. The white castle will need help. And we still have the major problem of where the dark power is!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I know, but I've been thinking. What do all the men that have been corrupted by the evil have in common?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well, they all wanted it," Beast Boy started, "And were eventually killed."  
  
"Exactly! They all wanted it and killed the person who possessed it. The dark power will burry itself in the person who wants it, who does evil for it and does evil with it. But time over time it was forgotten. And for the last one hundred years its been trying to reach Slade, but it needs a host to get to him. What I'm thinking is that it found a host out of pure panic to get to someone. This person must not know, and if you don't know something's there, it may as well not be in your mind. Which is how the evil power is. If you don't know you have it, then you may as well not."  
  
"But, it feeds off of evil thoughts." Raven said.  
  
"I know, but what if this person doesn't have evil thoughts."  
  
"Then they're some sort of nun." Cyborg said.  
  
"Ride out to Gotham Cyborg. We'll try and work on this." Cyborg nodded and got his horse ready. He prepared for a three days ride. He journeyed there and rode up the high castle to the very top where he saw the steward sitting in the throne meant for Robin.  
  
"Thaloniame! I have news from Jumpson! Blackfire has fallen, but Slade has already seant out his army." The steward looked up.  
  
"What can we do? If it is the end, then so be it."  
  
"No! you must call for aid! Get ready for war!" Thaloniame stood angered.  
  
"You shall not tell me what to do! I run Gotham! Me and only me!"  
  
"No, the rightful king Robin is who owns this lands and you know it!"  
  
"I will not call for aid!" Cyborg hit him on the head and he falls. Cyborg goes outside.  
  
"Prepare for war! Get all the men ready! Riders of Gotham will be making their way here! Open the gates for them when they arrive!" Cyborg made his way around and saw up high the beacon of Gotham. He got his laser cybernetic blaster ready and shot the rectangular pile of wood. It caught fire. He smiled and looked to the west in the mountains where in a few moments he saw another beacon lit. this continued on across the lands all the way to Jumpson. Robin sat outside eating and saw a beacon high up light. He ran to the great hall.  
  
"The beacon's of Gotham! The beacon's of Gotham are lit!" He stood in front of the king, "Gotham calls for aid." Farnois looked around.  
  
"And Jumpson will answer." Robin smiled. They blew the horn to get all men ready to march out, "We will ride out to the Mountains of Branlore. I shall send out riders to gather up as many men from all around as we can in three days. On the third, we ride to war." They all prepared and even Starfire got to go, though Farnois had not yet made a real decision to let her fight. They reached the mountains and many men were coming from all over to help fight. Hundreds, maybe even thousands soon will be there. Tents all over the place. Robin sat in his tent, when a visitor in a cloak came in. the hood was removed to reveal Menthlon. Robin stood.  
  
"Menthlon! What are you—  
  
"I've brought you a gift for the war." He pulled out a long sword, more than half the size of Robin's height. Robin stared at it in awe.  
  
"Is this...?"  
  
"Yes, it is the very sword that defeated Slade all those years ago. You can use it now, to get more help." Robin looked confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know the tales of the mountain. It is filled with cursed ghosts. Who said that they would held in battle with your grandfather, but never showed up. They will only answer to the one who can wield this sword," Robin nodded. He and the three saddled up and got ready to leave into the mountain.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire yelled, "You cannot leave on the eve of battle."  
  
"I must."  
  
"Robin! I must tell you something of great importance!"  
  
"Starfire it will have to wait." He kissed her and was off. Starfire fell and cried.  
  
The three made their way deep into the mountain until they reached an old cave opening. Raven read the top.  
  
"This door was made by the dead. And the dead keep it." A strange screech and gust of wind came from inside the cave. The horses whinnied and ran off. Robin, drew sword.  
  
"I do not fear death," He said and went in. Raven followed after.  
  
"I could just keep guard." Beast Boy said but Raven pulled him in. they went deep into the cave and were met by a green ghost.  
  
"Who dares enter through the door? It was made by the dead, and the dead keep it." Robin said who raven and beast boy were.  
  
"And I am Robin. You will fight for me and fulfill your oath." Many ghosts appear, laughing.  
  
"What can you do if we don't? you cannot kill us." Robin drew out the sword and held it at the ghosts throat, and the ghost gasped, "That sword was broken!"  
  
"It has been remade. I am Robin, son of Rothen. Isalmon's heir and king of Gotham. Fight for me, and I'll hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?" they stared, "What say you!"  
  
Elsewhere, the Gotham soldiers got ready to fight, as the Slamens and Slamenites approached with Eliphants and trolls. The steward stood looking down.  
  
"Jumpson has deserted us," he turned the soldiers, "Abandon your post! Fear for your lives!" he was hit in the head yet again by Cyborg.  
  
"Back to your posts! Prepare for war!" they battle began and it wasn't looking to good. The enemy eventually broke through. When suddenly, a horn was heard and they all looked to the distance to see at least two thousand riders, "Gotham!" Now they were in the lead, but then the Slamens brought in the Elliphants and it got hard. Over where Slamens were, they saw boats heading this way.  
  
"Well its about time you got here!" one of the Slamens said. But Robin jumped out. The Slamens looked confused at first, but then raven and Beast Boy jumped out. They started laughing until the ghost came at them. The ghost battled, and now they would for sure win. Raven jumped on a ellifant and shot the men up there.  
  
"93, 94, 95." She said as she shot each one. She got to the top of the Ellifant and shot three arrows in the head. She levitated off it as it hit the ground dead. Beast Boy stood there and she smiled at him smugly.  
  
"That still only counts as one!" he said.  
  
Starfire was doing very well, although she had a small cut on her leg, but she was surviving. She shot star bolt after star bolt, and used her sword too. She saw Robin fighing not to far and flew over there.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
"Starfire! Oh! Not now! I'm a little busy." He said as he chopped off the Slamenites head.  
  
"But, it is very important!"  
  
"I'm sure it is, but we've got a lot to worry about right now! We haven't even found the power source yet!"  
  
"Yes but Robin!"  
  
"Starfire please!" she sighed. They were victorious and after a rest, Robin started heading toward Mordor.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, "Why are you leaving for Mordor so soon? Celebrate!"  
  
"No, we still haven't found the power source. The person who held it probably is already dead! Slade could even have it by now!"  
  
"No, if he did we'd be dead."  
  
"I know, but still. I don't know what to do. Gather as many men as you can." Cyborg nodded. Soon they were headed to Mordor. They reached the black gates and they opened and were greeted by hundreds of Slamens and Slamenites. Then appearing from the crowd was Slade. Starfire flew to the front to Robin.  
  
"Robin! Please! I must tell you!"  
  
"Starfire! Now is defiantly not the time!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No! Starfire, Slade is right there! I'm sorry but it'll have to wait!" Starfire slaps him across the face. He looks at her in shock. She starts to cry and falls to her knees. Everyone was watching. Robin kneels down, "What's wrong?" She looks at his sword. She pulls it out and places it in his hands, and puts the point of the blade on her stomach, "What are you doing!"  
  
"Not what I am to do. What you are to do." He looked at her in confusion, "I am the dark power." (a/n: I know! Not original! I know it's like my other fic, but it has a better ending! I think. Lol, please keep reading!) Robin's eye's went wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's me. I remember when it happened, but I wasn't sure what it was until recently, with all this talk of it. I know what you must do. You have to forsake the power, and the only way to do that, is for you to face it. And it has to be out of me, you have to kill me."  
  
"NO!" he yelled in anger. He dropped the sword, "I will NOT kill! I won't!"  
  
"It's the only way! You must!" she picked up the sword again and pointed the handle to him, "Do it now." Robin stared at her mortified, "I am telling you to do this!" Slade was getting nervous. He gave the order and the army began to attack, "Now Robin! Or you'll lose your chance! Please! I'm telling you to do this!" Robin looked at slade, the army then at Starfire. Within an instant he pushed the blade and a moment to soon to stop himself.  
  
"What have done!"  
  
"Robin," Starfire fell back, but Robin caught her, "I love you." She died, and a dark sphere looking cloud came out of her. It hovered over him, its power calling to Robin.  
  
"Get away from me!" he yelled, "I want nothing to do with you! Go back to hell! With your master and all your other friends with you!" The power dissipated revealing the Slade was about to kill Robin, but he fell into a crack that was now forming under the enemy. Robin held Starfire tight, but a blinding light began to emit from her. He looked down at her and she fluttered her eyes open, "Starfire?" She looked up at him and smiled. He held her close into a hug, "I though I'd lost you." She pulled away.  
  
"For a moment there you did, would you like to know what heaven's like?" He smiled.  
  
"Some other time." He pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Wow, for a moment there I thought I would have had to die by a girl." Beast Boy said. Raven looked down at him.  
  
"How about thinking about like you would've died by a friend?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Yah, I can do that." He smiled. Cyborg came over and hugged them both.  
  
"Man! We've got some serious partying to do!" when everyone was at Gotham Castle, there was of course a huge celebration and after that, there was the ceremony for Robin. They placed the crown on him, and he walked down the aisle, greeting the people as tradition, with flower petals raining down upon everyone. He reached Starfire and smiled. He kissed her, and they walked down together. Everything was fine in the world again. Yes, they did live happily ever after.  
  
Ok, I know it wasn't the best work that I've done, but I've wanted to do this for a while. Be kind! I really did work on this for a while. R&R 


End file.
